Carol of the bells
by Mariniti
Summary: Todos hemos oído de aquel viejo cuento de tres espíritus y un anciano avaro, pero la navidad, los espíritus que viven en ella van mas allá de aquella historia, están presentes en muchas vidas viven junto a nosotros muchas historias y aunque ellas no trasciendan para la humanidad están ahí, listas para ser contadas a quien lo desee. Regalo para Carriette del foro proyecto 1-8.


**Wow no puedo creer que por fin terminara esto, claro con unos días de retraso e irónicamente en el día de los inocentes… pero bueno, este fic está hecho para ****Carriette****, lo lamento hermosa sé que habrías querido un mejor digisanta secreto pero el destino quiso que fuera yo, la verdad no sé si cumplí con tus deseos pero hice lo mejor que pude. Espero te guste aunque sea un poco y si no siempre puedes aventar huevos podridos a mi casa, de preferencia a mi hermano.**

**Bueno, además de que obviamente ni digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, disfruten con la lectura.**

**N/A: el título es un asco y probablemente también la historia, así que perdón. ^_^U****  
**

**Carol of the bells**

Pasado. Presente. Futuro.

Todos en alguna ocasión hemos escuchado aquella vieja historia, esa donde un anciano avaro encuentra la redención después de ser visitado por tres espíritus en vísperas navideñas.

Pasado. Presente. Futuro.

Tres tiempos, entrelazados únicamente por una vida.

Pero la navidad está más allá de la historia de una sola vida, porque aquellos espíritus no solo son testigos de los condenados a veces y aunque no los veamos ellos están ahí, a nuestro lado, viviendo junto a nosotros nuestras historias que tal vez no trasciendan por años en la historia de la humanidad, pero que a su manera cada experiencia se vuelve especial.

Pasado. Presente. Futuro.

Tres tiempos, entrelazados únicamente por un sentimiento puro.

**~*~*~* PASADO *~*~*~**

_Aquel recuerdo brilla como la llama de una vela que desea nunca se extinga._

Aun lo recuerda…

Sus ojos avellana escondidos tras un grueso cristal destellaron y no, fue por las luces multicolor que adornaban el lugar, tampoco se debió a la perspectiva de una pronta y deliciosa cena en compañía de su familia, de hecho el tener que pelear con la mirada por la mejor porción de pavo año con año no era algo que la emocionara de manera especial. No, es destello de sus ojos se debía a algo más o mejor dicho a alguien más.

El niño de más o menos su edad, con cabello de curioso color azulino oscuro, fue el motivo por el cual sus ojos brillaron. No es que le gustara o algo parecido, de hecho a sus nueve años no estaba especialmente interesada en los niños, además si en todo caso aquel niño le gustara, hubiera sido algo completamente ridículo pues aquella era la primera vez que lo vía en su vida.

Pero sus ojos brillaron y su mirada en ningún momento se despegó de la temerosa figura de aquel niño que cauteloso recorrió cada pasillo observando con detalle cada aparador en busca de algo que la pequeña Miyako no sabía.

Entonces él se detuvo, quizá sabiéndose observado, y dirigió su vista a donde ella estaba.

A Miyako no le interesaban los niños, ni mucho menos niños tan extraños como él, pero debía admitir que tenía unos ojos tan bonitos que su corazón no dejaba de latir, pintando de un adorable rosa sus mejillas.

— Ehh, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — pregunto nerviosa, dibujando en sus labios su mejor y más coqueta sonrisa sin saberlo.

El niño la miro por un instante aun sin responder, observando la expresión de la chica y relajándose al instante, sonrió tímidamente y niego con la cabeza, volviendo sus pasos a la salida.

Miyako no supo porque, pero antes de que aquel callado cliente se perdiera en la noche, ella lo llamo, — Niño espera, niño — por supuesto en aquel entonces no sabía su nombre, pero aquello no importaba pues aquel niño respondió, deteniéndose justo a tiempo. — Toma, feliz navidad.

Tal vez en aquella tienda no encontró lo que buscaba, quizá encontró más allá de ello en la cálida sonrisa de una extraña niña y el inesperado regalo de unas galletas recién horneadas.

Miyako nunca lo sabrá pero siempre recordara con especial afecto aquella navidad, la primera que sin saberlo paso con su marido, Ken Ichijouji.

**~*~*~* PRESENTE *~*~*~**

_Dejate llevar por el momento, disfruta la dicha de un instante y saborea la dulzura de una oportunidad que no regresara, porque en la vida solo se tiene el presente._

Aquello no es una obligación, probablemente nadie se molestaría realmente si sencillamente decidieran no hacerlo, de cualquier forma viese por donde se viese resulta una tradición estúpida. Es decir, a quien se le ocurrió que era una buena idea que la pareja debajo de un muérdago se tenía que besar. Si, cuando se trataba de tu novio o novia aquello definitivamente es algo lindo, romántico, pero cuando no esa persona la que está debajo del muérdago contigo aquello es… una tontería, una que incluso te costaría tu relación con el amor de tu vida.

En especial si la persona con la que debes compartir el beso es precisamente el hermano mayor de dicho amor.

— Vamos chicos, es solo un beso — vale, quizá la tradición en sí no es precisamente la culpable sino la des fortuna de tener amigos y un hermano que al parecer no les importa el que lo hagas.

— No te preocupes, entiendo que es una tradición — ah claro, y no puede faltar el novio a quien tampoco le importa que beses a su hermano "como la tradición lo dicta".

— Es solo un beso — dice la novia tu compañero de paredón, ¿Acaso olvide decir que él también tiene relación? O que a ella tampoco parece importarle, ¿Eso también olvide mencionarlo?

En todo caso, a los únicos que parece importarles es a ustedes dos, a ti porque aquel sensual cantante no solo es el hermano de tu novio y mejor amigo de tu hermano y es mayor que tú. Dos años, no mucha diferencia pero a fin de cuentas mayor, sino más bien porque precisamente te parece arrebatadoramente sensual y no estás muy segura de que puedas detenerte con tal solo un beso.

Y a él… bueno él tiene sus propias razones por las cuales le importa y asusta aquel beso.

Pero solo es un beso.

Y tan pronto como empiece terminara, así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Solo por hoy, solo por esta noche, solo porque es navidad y el licor les ha dado un poco del valor que de otra manera no tendrían.

— Ok, solo un beso, ¿Estarán satisfechos con cinco segundos? — pregunta Yamato, tan convencido como tú de que aquello será suficiente para el pequeño público que espera ansioso el ver que lo hagan.

— Pff, ¿Cinco segundos? ¿Me vas a decir que mi adorable hermanita no merece más de ti Ishida? — pregunta tu hermano, que de no tener la cantidad de alcohol que tiene en su sistema no aceptaría tal cosa, pero esta ebrio y quiere divertirse un poco a costa de quien sea, incluso de la niña de sus ojos.

Por suerte, o desgracia, la mirada acusadora que le lanzas parece suficiente y no insiste más, dejando como plazo un beso de tan solo cinco segundos.

Y comienzan.

_Uno._

Solo labios con labios.

_Dos._

Los labios no son suficientes.

_Tres_

Lenguas curiosas por probar hacen su aparición.

_Cuatro._

El suelo desaparece, la sensación de flotar en la nada aparece, fuegos artificiales iluminan la nada y un beso se convierte en todo.

_Cinco._

El tiempo ha concluido de aquello que fue ya solo queda el recuerdo.

Un beso bajo el muérdago una tontería que te puede costar el amor de tu vida, o precisamente aquello que te lleva a tu verdadero amor.

**~*~*~* FUTURO *~*~*~**

_Es sombría, misteriosa, una incógnita constante de lo que nos aguarda, pero tranquila ten confianza y descubre que hay más allá del lúgubre manto de la ignorancia, quien sabe que cosas buenas te pueda traer._

Nadie se lo esperara, ni siquiera alguna de ellas dos.

Pero ocurrirá.

Por supuesto, habrá forma de impedirlo, siempre la hay, pero ¿Lo harán? ¿Alguna de ellas realmente lo impedirá? Cuando el frio llegue a calar los huesos, cuando la inevitable noticia de una traición llegue a los oídos de una amante del amor, cuando las doce campanas traigan consigo más de un corazón roto ¿podrá alguna de ellas tener el temple para evitarlo?

Al final todo se reduce a decisiones, caminos trazados que llevan cada uno a un misterioso lugar, pero cuidado, hay caminos difíciles y el de ellas no será exactamente un lecho de rosas si ninguna lo evita.

Ocurrirá.

La tentación es demasiada y la encrucijada las estará esperando, si desiste nada cambiara pero, ni continúan todo absolutamente todo lo que ellas conocen dará un giro.

Porque no será un beso solamente, ni una noche de caricias escondidas a causa del alcohol, porque no, tras ellas habrá sentimientos reprimidos y añoranzas de más.

¿Porque que mejor complemento que la pureza de un amor?

Y quienes mejores para reflejarlo que Sora Takenouchi y Mimi Tachikawa.

Pasado. Presente. Futuro.

Tres tiempos, tres espíritus, seis corazones y un mismo sentimiento.

Y al final un último deseo. "Una muy feliz navidad y un muy feliz y próspero año nuevo"


End file.
